A vehicle normally includes an air conditioning system or a heating ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) system to provide passenger comfort. Moreover, air registers in the HVAC system may be adjusted to realize a desired angle of air flow and flow rate for the passengers. Various types of air register adjustment mechanisms have been developed in this field.
For instance, CN patent No. 201476234 discloses a vehicle register having horizontal vanes and a tab connected to the vane to adjust an angle of air flow.